


Toward My Future - Epilogue

by TheHiddenGlitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alder is still Champion, I wrote this to celebrate completing my first Nuzlocke, I'm unsure about the AU part, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No knowledge of that is required, Other, Possibly AU, Post-Canon, Post-Pokemon Black & White, Takes place after a Nuzlocke of the Main Story, but they aren't the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenGlitch/pseuds/TheHiddenGlitch
Summary: After saving Unova from Team Plasma, the Hero of Truth goes to Celestial Tower to put to rest the Pokemon she lost during the battle against their Leader. There, she unexpectedly runs into Alder. Who is more than willing to talk with her about the future.(This takes place after the main story of my Pokemon Black Nuzlocke has concluded. Basically, a sort of Epilogue since I didn't feel like writing the entire Nuzlocke.)
Kudos: 1





	Toward My Future - Epilogue

The rooftop of Celestial Tower was silent that day. Despite what transpired only a few days earlier, it appeared that the spirits residing in the tower were blissfully unaware. At least, the Trainer standing alone hoped so. She didn’t want to unsettle them. For her own deceased Pokemon would now finally be at peace here. Her other, surviving Pokemon were there as well. Encased in their Pokeballs for safety. But they would all pray for their deceased companions and those in the tower. It was the least they could do.

Straightening herself, the female walked up to the large bell. The engravings reminded her of when she first arrived. Ringing the bell for Skyla after healing that injured Pokemon. And now, for to ring it again. She closed her eyes. Would it still be the same as when she rang it before?

The cold steel was soothing to her hand. A hand stained with her own blood and those of others. At least, only in her mind. Slowly opening her eyes, the Trainer rang the bell. Leaving its noise echo throughout the open space. Traveling down the tower, the Trainer took a few steps back. Then, she clasped her hands together. Taking a moment to silently pray for all the deceased Pokemon in Celestial Tower. Including the ones she had the chance to call her teammates and friends. 

Even if some did not last long by her side, she was grateful for their time. Including for those she brought into the Elite 4 and eventually faced off against N and Ghetsis. Without them, she wouldn’t still be standing. Nor would her remaining Pokemon. Their sacrifices still hurt her. For the rest of her days, she would have to live with that. Yet despite that pain, there was a sense of solace. It was not for nothing. And she could accept it now, more so than when she was younger and inexperienced with many things. She learned as well. So their memories could still live on.  


So she prayed. A prayer that the bell would hopefully send to all the spirits. To rest easy and be at peace. And to her own Pokemon, thanking them for everything. While the growing silence would be her only response, the Trainer was happy. Happy enough as her long hair was finally let down for this occasion. It had been up for so long; she had forgotten how long it truly was until she undid her ponytail.

“I didn’t expect to see you up here,” Her eyes opened up widened. Surprised by an older man’s voice. 

Turning out, it didn’t take her long to calm down. It was more unexpected when she stopped. Seeing the Champion of Unova standing there. Spiky orange and red hair moving with the breeze. He was the only one with her now. A welcoming presence, nonetheless.

“Champion Alder!” She gasped. “I… I wasn’t expecting you here either. I was…” Her gaze quickly broke from his own. Seeing his intense orange Aura startled her before she regained composure. “I wanted to ring the bell for my Pokemon…”

He nodded, approaching her. “I understand that feeling. I was about to do the same, actually. My old partner is resting here in the Celestial Tower. It was the first Pokémon I received when I became a Trainer."

“Was it now? I had just presumed it was still with you…!” She covered her mouth. “Sorry! That was rude of me.”

“That is quite alright. It was a strong Pokémon. It was courageous, noble, and kind…” He looked a little bit up toward the sky. “Together, we madly pursued strength... Without even knowing the meaning of strength. I bet that sounds familiar, right?”

The Trainer nodded. Looking at him directly. “Definitely sounded like Cheren when our journey started. Is that why you acted the way you did in front of him?”

“Correct. He was like a reflection of when I began my journey. But, in the same way that all stories have a beginning and an end, all lives have an end, as well… It was then that I understood that strength isn't something that remains unchanged forever.” He took a breath before continuing. “You experienced that first hand against Team Plasma.”

“You witnessed my battle against Ghestis.” She nodded. A tear in her eye being wiped away. Having those memories of her three fallen Pokemon left lifeless in the aftermath. “I don’t think I can ever forget that…”

“But you do not regret it, correct?” He asked her.

“How could I not? Even through those hardships… I couldn’t regret traveling with them.” She rubbed one of her arms. “They gave me experiences and feelings I cannot ever forget.” The Trainer paused for a moment. “...Is that the same with your first Pokemon.”

That got a laugh out of the Champion. “The joy one feels in being with Pokémon--that is the real thing.” Alder placed a hand on her shoulder. “In order to spread the word, I left the Pokémon League and kept traveling... That's right! Traveling is wonderful. I've met many different Pokémon, many different Trainers, and now I've met all of you. There are many more Trainers and Pokémon to encounter in the world! But, I don’t think I have to tell you that.” He looked down to her. “I would have liked for you to travel around Unova a bit more. But I shouldn’t push you. After all, you’re going to leave Unova soon, aren’t you?”

Her body froze. Pupils shrinking at his question. “Huh?! H-How did you-?!”

“Relax, I haven’t told anyone else yet. But let’s just say… I might have had a conversation with your Aunt in Nuvema Town. Or rather, she interrogated me on the matter. Quite a fierce woman. And, it is no coincidence that Cynthia took the mantle of Champion again a few years ago. With no trace of the former Champion in sight. Not until you arrived to live with your Aunt here.” He folded his arms and laughed a bit. “There’s no hiding that look in your eyes. You’re a Champion through and through.”

The female nervously laughed before combing some of her long hair. “You, uh, you got me there… I defeated Cynthia eight years ago and became Champion for six whole years. But… I wasn’t in the best headspace. In Sinnoh, I might have been the Trainer who faced Giratina and helped defeat Team Plasma, but I was young and inexperienced. I could hardly cope with what had happened and the truth that I…” Her mind briefly flashed up a dreadful Aura memory she quickly suppressed. “It was why about two years ago, I gave up the position and came to Unova. I was running away from the truth and my past to begin anew… Ironic. Considering how Reshiram chose me to be the Hero of Truth. Me, a girl who couldn’t cope with the truth of reality. Ironic, right?”

“It was no mistake Reshiram chose you.” Alder reassured her. “And I’m sure whatever happened has changed, has it not? You wouldn’t want to travel back if it hadn’t.”

She twirled her thumbs for a bit. “I guess, but having Reshiram awaken and not immediately side with me… it was certainly frightening. My Aura is always finicky when it comes to understanding a Pokemon’s thoughts despite my time training with it. But when Reshiram appeared… I swore I heard it speak to me. Knowing that I had run away from my past and the truth, it wanted me to prove myself. To show how I was ready to face the truth. No matter how much it hurt.”

Alder observed the Hero of Truth as she reached to place a hand over her heart. Understanding exactly what kind of resolve he saw in her eyes. “So you plan to return to Sinnoh to face that truth, correct?”

She nodded. “Yes. I’ve run away for over two years and it is about time I return and face the truth. Unova’s proven to me that so long I have people who support me, I can face any sort of reality. So…” She nervously let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t think you have to worry about me taking the spot of Unova’s Champion.”

“And what if you did?” He had a cheeky smile on his face. “You seemed pretty determined. I bet you could easily because Champion yourself.”

“That was because of N! And even if I did, I would never hear the end of it back home!” She exclaimed. “I already got one friend who is probably going to fine me so much money for how long it’s been. Besides, when I return to Sinnoh, I… I honestly want to fix what I left behind. And… I want to travel some more. Before I think of becoming Champion again. Of Sinnoh, Unova or anywhere else.”

“Do you now?” His smile seemed to shine brightly, like the Aura the Trainer could see. “That sounds like a wonderful idea!”

“I know it's going to be hard; growing up is. But if my journey here has taught me anything, it is that I can strive to make my dreams a reality. Be them based in truths or ideals,” She had a bright smile on her face as well. “And it all starts when I return to Sinnoh. From there, I’ll go wherever the winds take me. Toward my future - of truths and ideals.”

The two shared a long, heartfelt laugh afterwards. Echoing throughout until it finally stopped. Both of them are full of a joyful feeling.

“Well, I guess I should get going.” The Hero of Truth stated. “If I plan to leave soon, I have to get prepared. That includes my current Pokemon.”

“That’s right! I don’t know if Sinnoh’s lifted their restrictions, but if you can’t bring your team, are you leaving them here?” Alder inquired.

“Currently, that’s the plan. My Aunt is a Breeder after all. She’s got plenty of space for them. Though...” She trailed off, checking her Xtransceiver. “Ah!”

Alder was confused at her sudden outburst before she went on.

“The time!! I’m going to be late at this rate!!” The Hero of Truth turned off her Xtransceiver. “Sorry Alder! I forgot I promised Bianca that I’d meet her and Cheren today! I really have to get going.”

That got the Champion of Unova amusement. He waved at her. “Not a problem. I know that he’d definitely enjoy seeing you too. You’re still going to be in Nuvema Town tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, why’s that?”

He just gave her a thumbs up. Understanding exactly what he meant, she winked back as she took out her Master Ball. One clearly looking damaged on the outside. Tossing it into the air, she called out the Pokemon’s nickname. From it, the Vast White Pokemon appeared, letting out a cry as it landed on the roof. 

Reshiram noticed Alder, but did nothing as it leaned down. Allowing the Hero of Truth to climb up onto its back. The Trainer then waved to Alder. “Goodbye Alder!”

“Goodbye to you too!” He called out as the Legendary Dragon took flight to its destination.

Once the Hero of Truth left, Alder stood there on the rooftop. Watching both disappear off in the distance. The older man couldn’t help but smile. Her past might not have been the best, but knowing she wanted to go back and change it made him happy. He meant what he said. After losing his first Pokemon, he was a lot like her. But she didn’t need to hear it from him. If anything, whatever conversation she had with N certainly did the trick.

He finally looked away and back to the bell. It had stopped ringing just as she left. The last bit of noise echoed throughout. And in that noise, Alder couldn’t help but smile. Looking forward to the day she’d return. Be it a Trainer or Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is based on a Pokemon Black Nuzlocke that I’ve completed - my first Nuzlocke with some additional challenge rules. Which I have ended after the Ghetsis battle. I don’t know if I’ll ever attempt the Post-Game, but I wanted to write a special Epilogue to celebrate the completion and victory of my very first Nuzlocke. You can find it on Tumblr if you are curious. (Not sure if I'm allowed to link it, but you don't really need to read the notes on it to understand this.)
> 
> I forget if there is a timeline between Sinnoh and Unova that is canon in the games. So I made up my own to fit my OC and the universe. Who is technically both the Player Character in Platinum and of Black 1. And my OC is capable of using Aura because I said so.


End file.
